The present invention relates generally to the field of flexible display devices, and more particularly to recommending bending lines on flexible display devices based on the bend history data.
Flexible and transparent displays are becoming more and more widespread and may be useful options for smart devices, such as laptops, tablets, mobile phones, and other display devices. Flexible displays allow a user to bend and fold a device display at different locations. Over time, the display material may be affected by stress and fatigue from repeated and continuous folding by a user in different directions and along similar folding lines.